Be Careful What You Wish For
by chelsib
Summary: All Caroline wished for was to be picked first. Someone to want her over Elena. It didn't even have to be romantically, she just wanted picked first or only. But she might have bit off more than she can chew when two Original Brothers start to want her. Better summary inside. Rated M to be safe
1. I'm an Original, Darling

**Summary: All Caroline wished for was to be picked first. She wanted someone to want her over Elena. It didn't even have to be romantically, she just wanted picked first or only. Carolina had her own competition going on in her head with Elena that no one else knew about. She just always tried so hard and Elena didn't try at all and everyone picked her. But Caroline may have bit off more than she can chew; the Original Family is coming to town when they caught wind of a doppelganger being alive and human there but two switch reasons for being there when they meet Caroline.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Vampire Diaries or The Originals. I do plan to make up some characters along the way though. This is going to go nothing like the show except they are coming to get Elena, but Klaus' curse is already broken, he just needs her to make hybrids.**

**Koline/Klaroline mainly. Definitely some other couples involved in this though**

* * *

Chapter One: I'm An Original, Darling.

Caroline always competed against Elena, even if it was inside her head and no one but her knew it was a competition, but Elena won anyways and she was sick of it. She was a vampire now and figured she had the upper hand but of course se was wrong. Now everyone was all worried about protecting Elena and keeping Elena safe and alive. She was a big girl, okay yes there was at least two original vampires coming for her, which made her even more mad. Of course the originals wanted Elena and not her, couldn't someone just want her first and no second after Elena tossed them aside?

She had to get out of Mystic Falls for the night, or even just a few hours. Se knew of a bar just outside of town that she could go and drink freely and not have to deal with adult eyes and being talked about at the next town meeting. Everyone was at the Salvatore's keeping Elena safe; she had made an excuse to go home to her mom, which was a lie since her mother was working. The plus side of this is was no one would notice she was gone and for once in her life that was how she wanted it.

After about an hour Caroline was showered, dressed and ready to go out. She had straightened her normally waved hair, it made her look older this way, she usually had minimal makeup on but tonight she made sure to get the perfect smokey eye. As for her outfit she didn't dress too slutty but much more revealing than usual, she had on tight dark, almost black skinny jeans, black high-heeled booties, a very low cut dark purple tank op and a leather jacket. She stared at herself her full length mirror a little more before she left, "Very Katherine like Caroline!" She said out loud to herself with a small laugh right before leaving her room to go to her car.

It only took her about fifteen minutes to get to the car. It was nothing like the Grille, it wasn't as family friendly but that was why she liked it, she came to drink and families don't buy pretty girls drinks, drunk guys do. Caroline made her way to the bar, which was crowded with people, mainly drunk men staring at her. She was going to ignore them but then she thought why not enjoy them. Walking right into the middle of all of them all she wanted to do was feed and drink, she knew she could do that here too and no one would notice. She shook her head trying to clear her mind, _Caroline you are a blood bag drinker, you came here to drink alcohol not off of people! _She stopped at a group of guys to talk to them, they were cute, not wasted but getting there so she figured they were perfect. She flirted a lot and flashed her Miss Mystic Falls smile and they gave her whatever she wanted. They danced with her, bought her as many drinks as she wanted. She didn't even need to compel them with she loved, and there was no Elena there to mess it up.

After a while she got bored of the guys, they got a little touchy and she wasn't as drunk as they thought she as because she was a vampire she had a higher alcohol tolerance. So she walked away from them and went and sat at the bar alone, and of course the guy bartender's shift ended and Caroline could tell the pretty girl working now was going to ask her for her I.D. and just like clock work the girl was in front of her smiling, but not a friendly smile, was that a hint of jealousy Caroline saw in her eyes? But just like she thought the girl asked for her I.D. This is when Caroline loved compulsion, she smiled as she leaned forward toward the girl and her pupils started to dilate, "You don't need to see my I.D. but I will take a Jack and Coke on the house." Caroline smiled as the girl nodded and got her the drink she asked for. She felt someone sit next to her, she wanted to look over and see with it was but she wanted to seem uninterested so she didn't, she just took a few sips of her drink.

"So at first," Caroline's eyes widened as she was finishing her sip of her drink and the guy next to her started to talk. It was a captivating and sexy accent and if his face was a gorgeous as his voice her tipsy self might beg him to take her home. She turned to look at him slowly, not wanting to seem to eager, and damn it he was beyond gorgeous so she let him finish talking before she said anything, mainly just so she could hear his voice again. "I was going to come over here and compliment you on how well you can flirt with men and women to get what you want, take advantage of you being drunk to get you to leave with me, and then I'd kill you." Caroline almost spit out her drink when he said he planned to kill her but then a perfect cocky smirk formed on his face and she couldn't help but stare at him. _Snap out of it! He just said he planned to kill you and here you are drooling at him. _Her mind was right so she stopped staring and glared at him not saying anything yet because it looked like he wasn't done talking and she wanted to know why he didn't go through with that plan.

"Then the closer I got I notices the guys flock to you, which is obvious, you are a delightful little thing, but as for the girl I watched you compel her. So downfall for me, you're a vampire and I'm craving human." Her eyes couldn't possibly get any bigger, she was now over the shock that he was going to kill her and now that he was a vampire. She figured as much when he said he planned to kill her but she could never be so sure. As she was inside her head she noticed him checking her out, "Too bad, you look like you'd taste wonderful." She saw him lean even closer to her but she didn't move, she wasn't going to act scared of some random vampire. "I'm sure your body and blood both would taste glorious." Caroline saw his smirk grow and saw as he pointed to her drink for the bartender to refill it for her.

She scowled at him and placed a hand on his chest, _Oh of course it would be a perfect defined chest, just don't run your hand down it as much as you want to don't do it!_ She had to talk herself out of feeling his body she wanted to so bad but she slowly just pushed him away from her a bit. "I'm not afraid to put some random vampire in his place for coming on to strong, no matter how good he looks or how amazing that accent sounds." She saw him smirk at that and she internally smacked herself for building his ego up, and she also saw him leaning closer to her again but this time he didn't stop until she could almost feel his lips on her ear and he placed a hand on her hip. She wanted to move away but she couldn't, it felt good, it felt right.

"Ah, but I'm not just some random vampire." He began to speak and Caroline wanted to melt at his hot breath on her ear and neck, she even had to hold back a small moan that wanted to escape her mouth but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction to do that to her. "I'm an Original, darling." She felt him slowly pull away from her neck and take his hand off her hip, as much shock that she was in she didn't want the warmth from his hand or breath to leave her just yet. But she just stared at him, she had no idea what to say. "Well then, I'll let that sink in a bit," he grabbed the shot of Jim Beam the bartender left for him, taking it back quickly and set the glass back down. Caroline watched as he got back up but she was still speechless. "I'll be seeing you back in Mystic Falls. Caroline was it?" And with one last smirk he was gone leaving her even more confused. How did he know she lived in Mystic Falls? How did he know her name? Her mind was racing with questions but all she could think to do was get over to he Salvatore house and at least tell Stefan.

* * *

Normally Kol would have killed her human or vampire but Elijah had found his coffin letting him out earlier than Niklaus had planned. So Elijah explained to him what was happening and asked him to lay low, which meant no killing. He had come to Mystic Falls to do his own digging on the little gang here. He figured if he could out something useful Niklaus wouldn't try to dagger him right away for being out early. Elijah had ordered him to try and find Finn and Rebekah's coffins but after he thought about it he decided against it. Kol was too much younger than Finn for them to have a bond, and Niklaus had put Finn in a box for most of their 1000 years, and the two brothers Kol liked were not in boxes so he was not going to go searching for Finn, he decided he could get out when Niklaus decided he could come out. As for Rebekah he considered looking for his sister but then he realized two things; 1. If it was switched and she had to look for him, she wouldn't. She would go looking for love and not find him. And 2. Niklaus was way to close to Rebekah to not have her coffin with him. And if he searched for her Niklaus would surely know and put him back in a box, not happing he just got out of that thing after a few hundred years. Thus how he ended up here not following Elijah's orders.

Kol had kept hidden following the doppelganger and all her friends. He learned a lot watching them, mainly that every single one of them obsessed over keeping the doppelganger safe from his brother. Kol thought they were all pathetic, Nik wasn't going to kill her, just use her as a blood bag for his hybrids. But other than their lame idea to save Elena they were boring, even with the Petrova doppelganger in town they were boring and if he remembered correctly she wasn't boring. So that's when he took his chance to follow Caroline when she left.

He didn't plan to talk to her when he followed her, but he was captivated by her, he just had to talk to her. Everyone fussed over the doppelgangers, even his brothers did although Nik for completely different reasons than Elijah. But Caroline, she was gorgeous. He may have acted like he thought she was human at first but he knew otherwise from following them he figured playing with her would be a little more fun.

Kol was a ladies man, he would have loved for her to just swoon at his voice and ask to leave with him, but he was impressed by her standing her ground. Mainly because no one ever did that to him, probably because human girls loved him and vampire girls who heard of him were afraid to turn him down, even witches seemed to not stand their ground with him. He loved witches, they were powerful creatures just like him. He figured he'd tell her he was an original to impress her, sometimes that made girls want to be with him more. He should have known by the look on her face he did not impress her. She knew of his family, she knew some of them were coming for her friend. But stupid him didn't realize that until after her left her at the bar. He ran back to the bar at vampire speed but she was gone. "Shit!" If she told her friends he was here Nik would surely hear and come to dagger him and most likely Elijah for letting him out.

Lucky for him all his sneaking around and following them he had gotten her number. He pulled out his phone and called her "Hello Darling."

"H-How did you get my number?" Kol knew she would be a little worried after all she didn't give him her number. Hell she didn't even give him her name.

"Caroline I shouldn't have told you who I was. You cannot tell your friends I'm here." He waited for her to ask why or say something but she didn't so he continued. "I'm not the one here for your doppelganger and I promise I won't hurt you." This was not Kol, he was the irrational one why was he promising a baby vampire he wouldn't hurt her? But he had no idea where she was so asking and being polite was all he had or else it was back in the box he goes when Nik arrived.

"Okay I won't, I promise" An with that Kol heard the phone click. He was shocked to say the least but he had to hope for the best and truly believe she wouldn't say anything and hope she held onto promises as much as his family did.


	2. Caroline, what a fitting name, Love

**Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows it means a lot! and I am always open to any suggestions on what you would like to happen in any future chapters.**

**Okay, so this isn't my BEST chapter but I wanted to get another one out to you guys. The next one is amazing! At least I think so. Lol.**

* * *

Chapter Two: "Caroline, what a fitting name, love."

Two days later Caroline was waking up in her room at her mother's house. When she left the bar that night she had text Stefan to let him know she needed to talk to him and she would be over soon. But then the original called her and practically begged her not to tell anyone. He didn't even tell her his name, not that she knew any of their names anyways she just knew of his family. She had no idea why she decided against not telling Stefan she ran into one of them but he sounded sincere that he wasn't going to hurt her. And as soon as she heard he wasn't the one here for Elena she figured maybe he genuinely really wanted to talk to her and wasn't using her to get used to Elena.

She had text Stefan when she got to her mother's and told him she was just going to stay at her mom's that she was tired and she over reacted and she didn't really have anything to tell him. Stefan had sent a few worried texts back but she assured him that it was nothing. She had avoided the whole entire group for the whole next day and no one but Stefan really seemed to care, which was how it always was. She just laid around at her mom's. She had a movie marathon, ate popcorn, and danced around the house in her pajamas; it made her feel human again and it was awesome! She loved being a vampire but things like this she missed being a human.

Caroline had the music turned up real high, her mom was at work all day so she didn't have to worry about her being mad it was so loud. Enjoying her day away from all the Elena Gilbert drama, ignoring everyone's text, well not completely ignoring she just would tell them she needed some time away and she was spending the day at her moms. Stefan was the only one who really questioned her but she convinced him not to worry. As she was dancing around to Katy Perry T.G.I.F and eating icing out of the tub; she used to do this all the time with Elena and Bonnie when they were younger so she figured she'd try it out again to feel normal and it was great! But she was interrupted by a knock on the door. She stopped dancing hoping they didn't see her through her front door, looking like an idiot no doubt. She figured it was Stefan checking up on her so she walked to the door still eating the icing. Not even looking through the window of the door to see it she just opened it, mouth full of icing still, "I told you I was fine, you don't have to check…"Caroline stopped talking mid sentence realizing it wasn't Stefan.

"I've never actually seen a vampire enjoy human food in the comfort of their own home with no humans around." Kol laughed a little and Caroline hurried up and swallowed the icing she had in her mouth. She should have been surprised he was at her house right now but then again, he knew her name and had her number that she never gave him.

"Um, mind telling me what you're doing here?" she figured after she promised not to tell anyone he was here he would go back in hiding, she couldn't deny though that she was curious as to what he was hiding from and why people couldn't know he was here. She crossed her arms across her chest and knew it was instantly a bad idea when she saw his eyes travel to her breast popping up from the tank top she had on. But she made no move to move her arms and tell him to stop staring and she had no idea why. Maybe it was because she liked the attention since Elena isn't around for him to stare at her chest.

Kol had to drag his eyes away from her chest to answer her, he couldn't help but stare. That is his nature, he is a vampire he lives to kill and sleep with girls. She didn't seem like the type to sleep around but he liked a challenge. "I came to thank you," he figured he could definitely put on this nice guy act for her if it got him closer to getting what he wanted. Besides he couldn't kill her so he needed to have some fun and he's been here a week and its boring having no one to talk to and hiding, he needed a friend. Unlike his other siblings he liked having friends, human or vampire. He may have be the irrational one, unpredictable at times, and as much of a killing machine as Nik was but he liked to have people to enjoy his time with, he wasn't a loner like Nik. He kept getting distracted by the way her arms kept pushing her breast higher and the way they moved with every unnecessary breath she was taking but he continued, "I'm assuming you didn't tell anyone I was here or my brother would have been here by now."

"Well you asked so nicely," Caroline smiled at him and he was even more gorgeous in the day light than in the dark lights of the bar that night. "And I will admit I was curious as to why a big bad original vampire didn't want anyone to know he was in town."

"Meet me in a few hours for dinner and I'll explain everything to you, you can even pick the place" He was still staying at her chest from time to time. _Damn it, Kol! Get a hold of yourself you've seen plenty of girls before stop acting awed and smitten at the sight of her._ Kol waiting for her to answer but all he got was a smile and a nod so he took that as a yes. He smiled back at her and leaned as close as he could to her. He couldn't lean to far in the door since he was not invited in but he was close enough to make her hold her breath. "And don't you worry I won't let a tasteful little thing like you be bored," He whispered just loud enough that she could hear with her vampire hearing and then he was gone.

Caroline stood there still smiling to herself, here she was again melting at the hot breath of an original vampire, who she still did not know his name, her friends would be so disappointed in her but she couldn't help it. She wouldn't deny that a small part of her wondered if he was just using her to get to Elena, she could never be to sure. Most guys did and she did know the original family was coming for her but he said he wasn't the one. She would still keep her guard up for that, just in case. But she slowly closed the door and ran off to her room to get ready. She felt like a little excited school girl running to get ready for a date, well sort of date.

* * *

Klaus wasn't as stupid as his family thought he was. He may have left his family's coffins behind as he traveled a bit but they were always under watchful eye. He left them behind while he had a house being built in Mystic Falls, he planned to bring them all their and maybe let them all out and be a family again. But just a few days before he was going to start moving them to the house he was informed his brother had been undaggered and let out. Did Elijah really think he was that stupid? Not that he really cared; let Kol out, Kol was most likely so scared he is going to come find him and put him back in that box that he is probably half way around the world by now. He had more important things to do, like gathering werewolf packs to Mystic Falls so he has them on hand when he gets the doppelganger to make Hybrids.

Klaus was wrong though; he had caught wind that Kol had been in Mystic Falls, he was angry to say the least. Not only had Elijah told him everything but also Kol was risking everything and could get them found out by being there. Now Klaus had two things to take care of in Mystic Falls, his younger brother and his doppelganger. So Klaus figured he would beat Kol at his own game, Kol was sneaking around Mystic Falls so could he only this time he was sneaking around to keep an eye on his brother. And of course he slipped up the moment he got the chance to talk to a pretty girl, he took that back, not pretty but gorgeous. Klaus wasn't a monster he appreciated a pretty face and a great body on a girl. He usually just never called them gorgeous and only had two uses for them; blood and sex. But this girl he found his brother talking to seems different; she had this light radiating off of her like an angel making her seem pure, unlike any other vampire he had ever met. Most vampires have a dark aura coming off of them but not her. Past events have let him not even be attracted to girls any of his brothers were attracted to but this girl seemed different and this was Kol not Elijah, there was no way he wanted her romantically most likely he just wanted to get her into bed and kill her unless she was good he noticed Kol kept them alive a little longer. Klaus couldn't let that happened, he wanted to know her before his brother got her into bed. Also what better way to let Kol know he know he is out by taking the girl he is interested in; not like Kol had anything else in this town anyways.

Klaus was waiting in his knew house that he had built in Mystic Falls, mansion to be correct. The town all fused over who was building it because it was a small town everyone knew everyone. He was the town gossip but know one knew it was him. He had built the house because his plan is to make hybrids, he isn't stupid to know that they are just going to hand over the doppelganger to him so he figured if he stayed in town he could make deals with them. The original family leaves the town alone and doesn't kill people in exchange for some doppelganger blood whenever he needs it. He just didn't feel like killing and taking her away at the moment. Did not mean he wouldn't do it if they didn't take his deal but he figured he would try this first, plus Elijah did want them to be a family again so why not start here!

Someone had come through the front door of the mansion and he figured it was some of the belongings he was having shipped here, mainly his three brothers coffins, which were all empty but one and his sisters, but he was wrong it was Elijah. "Ah big brother! Welcome home!" He had his arms out stretched like he was inviting a hug but he knew his brother knew otherwise, he was just trying to be humble. He would have loved to dagger him for letting Kol out when he promised Elijah when they were settled he would let them all out but no time for that, he had Kol to deal with. "Please enjoy yourself, feel free to undagger the rest of the siblings when they get here, I have business to attend to." Klaus walked past his brother grabbing his leather jacket but he stopped just as he got to the door. He smirked and turned around putting his right hand to his mouth like he was thinking of something "By the way brother, do you know what Kol has been up to lately?"

Klaus saw Elijah just stand there with his mouth open to talk, he should have known better that he would know; Elijah was not a stupid man but when it came to family his smarts went out the window sometimes. "Niklaus, I…" Klaus put his hand up to stop him from talking.

"Forget it Elijah, I have business to attend to and when I return I will be back with Kol. So like I said, make yourself at home and go ahead and undagger Rebekah and Finn when they get here." And without another word Klaus was gone leaving to go find Kol.

* * *

Klaus had searched the entire little town and couldn't find him at all, good thing no one knew what he looked like or the doppelganger and her friends would be on high alert right now. He felt like he had searched the same spots this town was so little, it felt like every turn he took he ended back by this stupid grille that seemed so busy. He wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him and ran into someone. He had caught them before they fell by they dropped their purse. He smirked to himself seeing it was the girl he saw his brother talking to a few times. "I'm sorry, love. I wasn't paying attention."

Caroline had bent down to pick up her stuff before even looking to see who she had ran into, all she knew was it was someone with a fit body and strong arms. No doubt he was good looking and then she heard that familiar accent and she smiled, "Oh it's…" She trailed off as she stood up realizing it wasn't the original vampire like she thought, although she wasn't disappointed either, he was just as gorgeous. "Oh um, its okay!" Where were all these people with accents coming from? This was a small town, why did them come here. Being the polite Miss Mystic Falls that she was she held out her hand waiting for him to shake it, "I'm Caroline."

Klaus couldn't help but see just happiness radiating from her along with her angelic light, he wondered if Kol saw this too or if Kol was distracted but her breasts and pretty face. Not that Klaus was unaware of them, they were well perfect but they weren't what drew him to her "Caroline, what a fitting name, love. Caroline means beautiful woman, also in some cultures means joy and happiness. My name is Klaus." He shook her hand as she was blushing, usually a sign that one doesn't get enough compliments and this girl standing in front of him deserved every compliment imaginable.

Caroline felt herself blush, she usually wasn't one to blush but then again she never had a reason to, no one ever said things like that to her. Come to think of it before that Original came to town she hadn't really blushed much. He was much more straight forward and his sexual comments about her being tasty and him staring at her breasts had made her blush and then their was this man, Klaus as he said his name was, was saying such sweet things to her and they have only spoke about two sentences to each other. "Well if you are calling me beautiful, then thank you." She slowly pulled her hand out of his and she was still staring into his eyes. He was just as gorgeous at the original she had met, now that she stared a little longer, they looked similar. Similar features, very similar accents, this couldn't be another one could it? She decided it wasn't, she may be wrong but she couldn't possibly have two originals hit on her, besides weren't the rest coming for Elena?

"Love, beautiful doesn't even begin to describe you." Klaus planned to play with her and win her to get under his brothers skin but now standing in front of her he was going to win her for him, getting under his brothers skin would just be a plus. He smiled, not a smirk this time, when he saw her cheeks flush a pink color again. She looked so innocently cute when she blushed. Did the big bad Hybrid really just think someone was cute? What the hell was wrong with him? He was not a teenager, he was a deadly monster he did not think things were cute. Maybe the idea of taking her from Kol was a bad idea, it may ruin his reputation, let Kol get her into bed and then kill her, why should he care. But her light, could he really let her die? And at the hands of his brother? He was having an inner battle with himself and he snapped himself out of it finally to try and say goodbye to her to continue his search for Kol. "Well, I apologize for running into you, but I was just on my way into this bar to see if my brother was here."

"Well isn't it a small world, I'm looking for someone here too!" Caroline said a little to chipper, she really shouldn't have been excited to be meeting another man when she was on her way to a date, err, dinner with another man. Either way she couldn't help herself. She smiled when he held out his hand motioning her to go ahead first. She nodded and felt his hand on the small of her back as she walked in the door to the Mystic Grille with him behind her.

Kol smiled seeing Caroline walk through the door, he got up from his seat at the bar and headed to the door. "Ah, Caroline darling I was afraid you wouldn't make it." His smile faded shortly after her finished his sentence seeing Klaus was walking in behind her with his hand on Caroline! "Nik…"

Caroline looked a little confused between the two. _Pretty sure this man just told me his name was Klaus? But I knew it wasn't a coincidence they both had unbelievably sexy accents!_ Before she could say anything Klaus, or Nik whoever he was removed his hand from her back and opened his mouth to talk. "Hello, Kol." _Kol, of course he would have a sexy name_. Thanks to Klaus she now knew the original brother's name, but this could only mean that Klaus was other one of them. Her eyes widened and just stood there looking back and forth between them. How the hell did she get in between this? Wasn't this suppose to be Elena?


	3. Rebekah darling, let her go

Chapter Three: Rebekah darling, let her go.

Caroline couldn't avoid her friends anymore, and she couldn't keep this a secret anymore. Her friends HAD to know two original brothers were in town, she couldn't help but wonder if they were the only two brothers or if there were more, or if there were more in town. She was able to avoid everyone for one more day after her run in with Kol and Klaus at the grille but she couldn't do it anymore. She pulled out her phone and dialed Stefan's number. "Please answer, pick up Stefan!" She was sitting in her car ready to go meet him but he wasn't answering, finally he picked up. "Stefan! Good you answered; I need to talk to you. But just you! I don't want to talk to everyone just yet."

"Ok Care, no one is here if you want to come over and talk. Elena and Bonnie went out and who knows were Damon is." Caroline was a little surprised they had just let Elena go out, yeah she was with Bonnie a powerful witch but the original family was coming for her? But she let it go and told Stefan she would be over and she rushed over to the Boarding House.

"So Stefan, major major problem!" She started talking as soon as she got in the door. She was stressed to say the least, even a tad bit disappointed. She was looking forward to new accented men in her life but of course they were a threat to her friends but she couldn't help but have her mind go back to them. But she couldn't think of herself right now, actually ever. She had a duty as a friend to keep Elena safe too no matter how much Caroline wanted a guy in her life that didn't want to get with Elena too. "So two original brothers are in town, actually they have been for a few weeks, well at least one has been, I'm not sure how long the other has been. Maybe about a day or two? Who knows they could have both arrived at the same time, but…"

Stefan grabbed her shoulders laughing "Caroline stop! You are rambling." He let go of her when she stopped talking mid sentence and he walked over to pour himself a glass of bourbon. "Ok now slowly start from the beginning, how do you know two originals are here?" He sat down on the couch drinking his glass slowly as he listened to her story on how she met both of them and she even explained to him why she didn't tell anyone Kol was there. As he listened to her story he was coming up with a plan, this was perfect. "Ok here's what we are going to do, don't tell anyone else just yet."

"Okay, wait what?" Caroline was completely confused. Why would they not tell anyone else the family that wants Elena is in town, it made no sense to her at all. He must have come up with some plan in his head. "Please feel free to explain."

"You said they both hit on you right?" Stefan continued when she shrugged her shoulders nodding. "We are going to use that to our advantage. Flirt, hang out with them find out anything you can." Her eyes got huge at his plan; he could not be serious. That was pretty much a suicide mission wasn't it? If they found out she was being a spy she had no doubt they would kill her on the spot. But then again she could spend time with them. But this was so wrong; they were brothers she couldn't possibly want to hang out with them both could she? She barely knew either one of them but there was Kol; obviously younger than Klaus, very gorgeous, that accent was amazing, and from the moment she talked to him in the bar sexual tension rose from no where; she couldn't help but wonder how good his body would feel on hers. Then there was Klaus, or Nik, she would have to ask about that, it confused her a bit, but he had known her for a few minutes and already complimented in the most wonderful ways, no one ever really called her beautiful and he did multiple times in a few minutes, plus he was also gorgeous and had that same amazing accent.

"I suppose I can take one for the team." She had to bit the inside of her cheeks to hide the smile that was trying to creep on her face. She sat at the boarding house with Stefan just to get caught up on a few things. She had been MIA a little bit lately but she couldn't help it she had big news she wasn't ready to share yet. It was so hard to pay attention to Stefan as he talked, and got even harder when Damon came home because then the conversations became pointless. She was to busy trying to figure out how she was going to hang out with two brothers. She couldn't play both of them. Maybe she could convince them both it would have to be in secret because of her friends but really it would be because of them being related. Was she really thinking of how to play brothers? This was not Miss Mystic Falls Caroline at all, but thinking about they made her more for this plan than before. Vampire Caroline was totally different than human her and maybe this was how vampire Caroline was; she kind of liked it. Now that she thought about it more, she enjoyed dressing like Katherine that night at the bar. Katherine! Katherine played two original brothers, and so did the other doppelganger that started this whole thing, maybe she could get a few tips from her. Caroline tilted her head at her own thoughts not even noticing Damon and Stefan staring at her funny. _I wonder if it was Klaus and Kol that Katherine was playing with_. If it was she would definitely be able to get some pointers, either way Caroline planned to seek out Katherine to ask.

"Hey Barbie, you lost in the head of yours or are you really that stupid and didn't understand what I said?" Damon was nursing a bottle of scotch, he didn't bother pouring a glass; he knew the originals are in town. Katherine informed him that her former lover Elijah was in town but that was the only one she had seen so far.

Caroline shook her head and gave Damon a glare; he was always so rude to her, actually to everyone; she didn't know what Elena saw in him. "No sorry I was thinking. But I have to go I will see you guys later." Caroline got up, grabbing her keys, but also sending a quick text message, to one of the original brothers before she left. –We need to talk, meet me at my house? – Just as she was walking out of the living room she felt someone grab her arm and of course it was Damon. What did he want now? "Um can I help you?" she said pulling her arm away forcefully, every time he touched her it just brings back bad memories of him and her.

"Be careful," She gave him a confused looked Damon did not care about her why would he be telling her to be careful. "I don't technically care but Elena would be pissed if I know there is one original brother out there and didn't tell you to be careful." Caroline wanted to laugh, he was telling her to be careful because he thought only one original brother was out there, what would he say if he knew Stefan and her had plans for her to play the other two.

* * *

Caroline had gotten home now and went and sat on the rocker on her porch, she couldn't go inside because Kol wouldn't be invited in. She was kind of regretting that she text Kol. Could Caroline Forbes really lead two guys on? Lead two brothers on? It was a suicide mission! She had text Katherine and she had told her some stories about these two. Klaus was literally a monster, he wasn't even a vampire he was part werewolf, she had no idea how that worked but Katherine called him a hybrid and had also mentioned that there is nothing stronger than him. She also said Kol was unpredictable, irrational and sometimes a little crazy. And worst yet she had said the whole family killed for fun whenever they felt like it and whomever they felt like. Maybe she should go at this a different way, being friends with both of them wasn't a crime right? She really didn't have time to think it through anymore because Kol was walking up the steps of her porch toward her. "Wasn't sure if you would show, took you long enough." She smiled playfully. If she was going to do this with monsters she had to not be the blushy innocent girl she has been being, she had to be tough, not back down, and most importantly not act afraid.

"Well darling, brother issues, more than one actually." Kol sat down next to her letting out a small sigh. As much as he wanted to sleep with her, it was his reputation after all, he felt like she would be a good friend, someone to confide in while he was in this shitty little town, the sex would have to come letter he supposed. "The one actually seems to quite like you, even after one small little talk. Which is a little shocking to say the least, but also a relief."

Caroline took this as he wasn't interested in her but the way he checked her out said otherwise. But it shouldn't matter she was just going to be friends with both of them. "Wait you said more than one brother issues?" She knew from Damon that there was another brother he mentioned but she was just trying to get out as much information as she could to relay back to Stefan.

Kol nodded his head, he was right. This was going to be good to talk to someone, even if he was going to end up pushing her toward Nik. It was the right thing to do. The glint in Nik's eyes when he saw her looking at Caroline was something he had never seen before. "Yes, my older brothers Nik and Elijah. You met Nik at the grille when I was meeting you."

"Ah yes, about that, he told me his name was Klaus?" she laughed a little feeling dumb for the question but she knew they were talking about the same person yet two different names; who could blame her for being a little confused.

Kol laughed and nodded "His full name is Niklaus. My eldest brothers Finn and Elijah call him that, my younger sister Rebekah and I and our youngest brother Henkrick…" Kol trailed off when he said his name; he didn't want to go into that. "We call him Nik and for some reason the more we moved around the less he told people to call him Nik and started having them call him Klaus."

All Caroline could do was nod. She still didn't know hot to go about doing this, she kept thinking back to what Katherine had told her about them both. "Anyways, I asked you to come here to talk because I told my friends about you and Klaus." She took a deep breath waiting for a bad reaction but all she got was his head shooting up and glaring at her. "I couldn't hide it anymore, it was just to much I had to protect my friend. With that said, this" she gestured between him and her with her hand "whatever this is, has to be a secret. I have to hate you in public."

Kol couldn't help but smirk; he had his fair share of secret girls. "Like a secret love affair? Finally going to let me see how tasty you are darling?" He watched as her soft features turned cold and she glared at him and he nodded "Okay, okay. Secret friendship I got it. You having this conversation with Nik too?"

She hadn't even thought to have this conversation with Klaus, yes the conversation they had was great but it was literally only two minutes. "I-I hadn't really thought about him." And she hadn't thought about him once Kol arrived until Kol had brought him up.

Kol wasn't a selfish man, yes his brother may have daggered him, for god knows why, but he was his brother and he wanted him to be happy. And it seemed like this baby vampire he barely knew was doing that. That didn't mean Kol wouldn't try to get what he wanted out of her first. He could always throw Nik his leftovers; Nik had a history of sharing girls with his brothers. Kol shook his head at that low blow, yes Nik and Elijah had shared a few girls, doppelgangers to be exact, but the first one neither knew she was playing them both and then Katerina was Elijah's love interest and Nik's quick lay while he kept her happy until he had to drain her of her blood to break his curse. "Come with me and I will show you why you should think of Nik and I will agree to this secret friendship as you put it." He had stood up holding his hand out for her to take it. He planned to take her back to the mansion Nik had built. Nik shouldn't be there he said he would be out all day, Elijah had been off doing god only knows what. He figured seeing Katerina since Kol saw her in town. He could only hope that Elijah hadn't taken the daggers out of Rebekah or Finn yet; he didn't want to deal with them when he took Caroline into the mansion. That would be suicide for Caroline, Rebekah never dealt well with other women in any of her brother's lives. She was selfish, she wanted love but she also wanted none of them to care for another woman but her.

* * *

Caroline had finally agreed to go with Kol, she was a little afraid but she was beyond curious. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the mansion and when they got there Caroline just stared at it. This was their house? She had wondered who was building this house the whole time it was being built but no one knew. She had followed him into the front door a little hesitant, she was walking into the lion's den right now, completely vulnerable to the enemy and no one knew where she was, not like anyone could save her anyways. She was mesmerized but the beauty of this house, it was brand new, she watched it being built but it looked Victorian and was just gorgeous. "Now darling," when she heard Kol begin to talk to her she turned around to face him, a little to fast and losing a balance a little bit but she caught herself as he continued to speak. "What I plan to show you, I don't want you to freak out, think its weird, laugh, or whatever it is you teenage girls do these days. You have no idea what this means to Nik, to our family. Elijah thinks we may have found a way to save him." Caroline was so confused and he must have been able to tell by the way he grabbed her by her elbow and pulled her toward the back of the mansion.

She slowly walked into the double doors of the new room there were paintings everywhere. Gorgeous paintings to be exact; landscapes, animals, all kinds of things. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen anything so beautiful. "Try not to touch to much or he will surely know we were in here. He still might know if he can smell us" Caroline just nodded she didn't want anyone in trouble, she didn't want anymore to face the wrath of the original hybrid, Katherine had told her it would not be a pretty picture and people would die. But when she saw a painting and a drawing from the corner of her eye she couldn't help it. She sped over to it at vampire speed picking it up.

"Kol what is-is this me?" She held it up shocked. She didn't know whether to be creeped out or flattered that the all mighty original hybrid had drew her so beautifully after only having a five minute conversation with her.

"Yes darling. He doesn't draw people ever. You are the first." He took the drawing from her and set it down back where she picked it up. Nik would surely dagger him for being in here.

Caroline shook her head really confused. "Look Kol, its really nice that you guys want to save your brother but I was trying to be friends with you." Caroline was finally honest, she couldn't help it Klaus may have said a few nice things to her but Kol had gotten under her skin and she couldn't deny it.

Kol smirked looking at her with hooded eyes, as soon as she said that he could just feel the sexual tension fill the room. He may be on Elijah's side to save his brother but that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun while doing it. He didn't even bother waiting for permission to get close to her and touch her; he grabbed her by her waist roughly. He was an original vampire, he didn't ask for anything he took. "I may be trying to save my brother but I never said I wouldn't have fun in the mean time." He should have just shoved her against the wall and taken her right there but he swore she was leaning into him so he figured he wait to see where this went.

"Nik? Elijah? Kol? Finn? Anybody?" Kol could have sworn he heard someone yelling but he was too busy about to take what he wanted from Caroline to care.

* * *

Rebekah woke up in her coffin in a basement of god only knows where with no one around her. She was starving and confused but she had heard people talking upstairs. She couldn't make out the voices so she decided to go up and take a look. She was yelling her brothers' names but getting no response. She may have been in that coffin for a long time but she wasn't crazy, she heard voices. Walking around the house, she wasn't oblivious to the gorgeous rooms and some knickknacks from old houses they had lived in, she figured this was Nik's house. She heard voices again but this time she knew it was Kol's. She couldn't even hide the excitement she had that one of her brothers was home when she woke up. She stumbled a little toward the room she heard his voice coming from, she was weak from not eating yet but her rage from what she saw fueled her energy. Who was this blonde girl talking to her brother; no scratch that, almost kissing her brother! Before she did anything she looked past the two and saw that Nik had drawn her, so not only was she almost kissing her older but youngest brother Kol but she clearly caught the eye of her other older brother Nik. She had a few words to describe her but no time for that; she was ending this. And within seconds she sped into the room grabbing the girl but her throat slamming her against the wall behind her. She only gripped her throat tighter when she felt her choking and coughing. "Who the bloody hell is this Kol?"

"Relax sister" Rebekah wasn't dealing with him to tell her to relax, clearly he had been out of his coffin for a while and how was that fair? Wasn't she the favorite? Why was she last while Kol and Nik fall for the same girl? Would Nik never learn? Kol must have noticed she wasn't letting up only getting tighter around the girls neck because he sighed in defeat. "Rebekah darling, let her go." She saw the pleading look in his eyes so she dropped the blonde vampire, clearly a baby, on the floor crossing her arms over her chest. Not quite accepting defeat but she couldn't possibly kill this girl since she was in Nik's drawings, no doubt he would dagger her again.

"I'm starving Kol and you have some explaining to do." She glanced harshly between the vampire on the floor, the drawings and then back to Kol. She couldn't have been locked up that long but her outfit was way more dated than either Kol's or this girl's so she needed someone to fill her in.


	4. I won't let her break him, Kol

**Thank you so much for reading! :) i'm open to suggestions and the more feedback, good or bad, the better! **

* * *

Chapter Four: I won't let her break him, Kol

Kol picked up what he could in Nik's study to make it look like no one was there and had Rebekah and Caroline come in the kitchen with him. He invited Caroline to stay, he wanted her to know the story too and explain why Nik needed saved and how Elijah thought she could help. He could tell she was a little hesitant, most likely because his sister had choked her against a wall holding her off the ground, but he was pleased when she nodded her head in agreement to stay.

* * *

Kol had given Rebekah a few blood bags and by the look on her face she was not pleased but it was the best he could do with Elijah's and even Nik's strict orders to lay low and not kill anyone. Kol had to start from the beginning for Rebekah; he explained how Nik is coming for the doppelganger to create more hybrids like himself. He couldn't help but laugh when she wasn't pleased when he told her he decided not to come look for her coffin after Elijah told him to when he got out, he told her his reasoning but she of course denied it. _Of course you would say otherwise sister, you want everyone to love you and put you on a pedestal. _He shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head, he didn't need to waste time on thinking about how she wanted loved by everyone cause he already knew that and dealt with it enough. He leaned down on the granite counter top, which he thought fit the kitchen well; Nik really did a good job building this house making it feel new but have the vintage style they were always used to and love. Kol shook his head again. _Off topic again, Kol get to the point!_ He didn't know when Nik would be home so he wanted to speed this up, although he kind of planned to leave Caroline here for Nik to run into. He never played match maker before, he never wanted to; he wanted all the girls to himself but he couldn't help but wonder if the good she could do for Nik would be better than the pleasures he would get from sleeping with her. Friends then? He didn't like that idea. He liked his joke earlier about secret love affair. She could be romanced by Nik and bedded by him right? He was perfectly okay with that, secrets made the sex better but he wasn't so sure if Nik and Caroline would be ok with that. He had explained how Elijah thought Caroline might help Nik and their entire family once he saw that after meeting her for five minutes he came home and drew several pictures of her. He should have known Rebekah wouldn't take that part well.

Rebekah had gotten pissed to say the least when Kol told her Elijah thought this mediocre baby vampire could help save them all. Nik didn't love anyone but them in his own weird way; no way they needed her. She took the tumbler Kol had poured blood into for her and she flung it at the wall whooshing right past Caroline's head. She made it seem like an accident it was that close but it was intentional; she wanted to scare Caroline a bit. "Nik nor this family needs this-this stupid baby vampire to save us, Kol! He doesn't love anyone but himself, and us in his own way! If anything I will be the one to save him, I have been the only one to never leave him unlike the rest of you." She stood up quickly knocking the bar stool over that she was sitting on. Her face was red with rage; this whole family had run away from Nik because he was a 'monster' as everyone put it. She had her fair share of periods that she hated him but she never left, granted he sometimes put her in her coffin because he was afraid she would leave him but she never planned to. No way in hell some blonde baby vampire was going to swoop in and take her place in Nik's life, there was no way she would be able to deal with how Nik is and not leave him; even his immortal family couldn't stick with him. "And when Elijah and Finn return from wherever they are I will tell them how I feel. I may be the youngest but I know our brother better than you all, I have a say in this."

"Finn is still in his box, I mean he is our brother but do any of us really want him out? He's kind of boring and old." Kol looked over at Caroline smiling when he heard her laugh at him calling Finn old. He knew she was laughing because they are all old, over a thousand years old but what he meant was Finn was the oldest when they were turned. Rebekah and him being turned at ages seventeen and eighteen, Nik at twenty-one, Elijah at about twenty-five he believed and he didn't even know how old Finn was, all he knew was it was at least ten or more years older than him.

"Don't change the subject Kol. I won't allow this to happen. Especially if for some off the wall reason Nik does get feelings for this girl, I won't let her break him, Kol." She now understood why Nik had daggered her every time she fell in love to easily when they were on the run from their father. She hated him for it when he would take the dagger back out but she now understood and she was going to protect his heart, if he had one, the best she could. Rebekah leaned across the counter and grabbed Caroline's throat again, she must have scared this girl because she barely said a word since Rebekah choked her the first time. And she was pleased with that, she wanted her scared because no matter if she was Kol's friend or sleeping with Kol or whatever; if she messed with Nik she would rip her heart out not thinking twice. "Watch your back, don't lead Nik or even Kol on or I will rip your heart out in front of everyone you love." And with that Rebekah let her go and was gone within seconds.

"Stay please, I'll be back." Kol held up his hands in a stay signal and he was gone within a second to go off looking for his sister.

* * *

Kol had been gone for a few hours, and she was still rubbing her neck. She had met his sister and she had choked her, quite hard, twice within an hour. Caroline felt a little weird being in their house alone but he asked her to stay so she did. She was just wondering which one would get home first. She prayed in her head that it wouldn't be Rebekah unless one of her brothers were with her cause Rebekah might just kill her now to make sure she wouldn't cause a problem.

Caroline had walked around a few rooms; in the kitchen, she cleaned up the blood and broken glass from Rebekah. She guessed she couldn't blame her for being mad but Caroline didn't really agree to save Klaus, yet. Caroline's main concern was be friend Kol. Even though Klaus was the one here for Elena, it would benefit her friends more to befriend Klaus she just had encounters with Kol more and felt she knew him better. She admitted that Klaus being here for Elena was one of the main reasons she pushed herself to want to be friends with Kol, it was always Elena but then again he wasn't painting pictures of Elena he was painting and drawing them of her.

Caroline had went and sat on the huge leather couch in the living room to wait some more for Kol to return. Definitely a thousand year old family, where was the TV? She decided to just think to pass the time. She started making a pros and cons list of Kol and Klaus in her head. The pros of getting to know Klaus, it took her a while to think but she came up with a few. He was gorgeous; he's older (ignoring the fact he was a thousand years old, he stopped aging at an older age than her and she kind of found that more attractive than guys her own age), he said unbelievably nice things to her in a matter of five minutes, he drew pictures of her, and she could just tell any conversation she had with him would be have dept and not be pointless high school, Mystic Falls drama. As for cons she could only really come up with a few that Katherine had told her so she wasn't even sure if they were true, but why would Katherine lie? She did say this was the man she has been running from for five hundred years. He slept with Katherine, that was her first con, she was informed he had slept with another one of the doppelgangers too so she assumed he was just like the rest wanting Elena but surprisingly Katherine had let her know Klaus never wanted her romantically, or at all actually other than to break his curse and he only slept with her to keep her from getting suspicious that he planned to kill her. Other than being obsessed with doppelgangers, he was a killer, a monster, but then again wasn't she? But nowhere near as bad! Now on to the pros and cons of Kol. "Hello, love. Didn't expect to see you here." Caroline didn't get time to even think of one before she was jumping up off the couch so fast at the sound of Klaus' voice. She wasn't completely relieved, she was hoping it was Kol but she was pleased it wasn't Rebekah or even Elijah. She took a huge gulp wondering what she should even say, why had she waited at their house for a few hours alone?

"Well, I was talking to Kol and he had to run out with your sister and said he would be back." She tried her best to hide the nervousness in her voice but she wasn't sure how she was doing. She started chewing on her lip as the nervousness grew; she couldn't stop it. She couldn't tell if she was nervous because he was an original vampire who couldn't die, that he was an unpredictable killer, or that as soon as the word love left his lips the sexual tension in the room grew and she wanted to throw herself at him and rip his clothes off. She couldn't remember the last time she thought that about a guy; yes she wanted to throw herself at Kol but it was different. This felt right; when she thought about Kol it felt so wrong. Either way she liked thinking about both of them. If she could talk herself into doing it, she was going to see if she could bring out her inner Katherine and be with them both.

Klaus mentally took a note of how adorable she looked nervous, he would have to draw that later. He smirked showing his dimples at her nervousness, he did that to people but usually it was fear nervousness, if he was as correct though it wasn't fear he smelled from her. He kinked his head a bit looking at her, was that arousal he smelled? "Well sweetheart, Kol and Rebekah are out bonding, I don't see them returning anytime soon." He had run into them both while Rebekah seemed pissed about something, rather than asking or caring he had sent them a few towns away to have their fun; he knew Rebekah must have been starving and Kol had done a lot better than he thought he would with the no killing so he figured they deserved it. "Would you like a drink? Scotch? Vodka? Blood?"

_Stop being a baby and get up and walk with him, stop acting nervous you aren't hiding it well. _"Vodka, please. If I'm going to sit here and talk to the man that wants to harm my best friend I'm going to need some alcohol." She saw him freeze a moment as he was pouring her drink, he must not have wanted her to know that. Not like she wouldn't have found out eventually though. "What is it that you want with her exactly?"

Klaus handed her the drink as he took a sip of the scotch he poured himself. This wasn't exactly the ideal conversation he wanted to have with her. With a light like that he couldn't help but want to tell her all about the wonders and beauties of the world that she has yet to see; he couldn't help but want to take her to see them. But if this were what she wanted to talk about he would give her what she wanted. He held out his hand motioning her back to the living room so they could sit while he started from the beginning. "It's a long story, are you ready for it?" Klaus saw her nod as she sat down. He figured she probably thought he was going to sit in the chair across from her but he wasn't giving up a chance to be close to her, so he sat right beside her as he took another sip from his glass before beginning. "A thousand years ago when my mother turned us into vampires she used the blood from a girl names Tatia. And then we found out I was part werewolf. There was a curse put on me so I couldn't be my true hybrid self but to break it there had to be a sacrifice of a vampire, a werewolf and Tatia's doppelganger, Katerina Petrova."

"Katherine Pierce? But she's alive? Well dead, but you know what I mean." Caroline asked a little confused, she wanted to make sure they were on the same page.

"Yes, well my brother, Elijah, fell in love with her before the ritual to break the curse, he begged me not to go with it. I love my brother but I couldn't live like that anymore, I waited five hundred years for her, I wasn't going to wait another. So he gave her his blood so during the ritual when I drained her dry she woke up as a vampire." He never really told anyone this story before; the only ones who knew were his family because they were there. He didn't even notice he was shaking until he felt one of Caroline's hands on his steadying his glass. He was completely calm at her touch and would have told her anything she asked to know so he continued more calm. "She stuck around which was fine, I was a hybrid, I could change at will life was good until I didn't want to be the only hybrid anymore I wanted to make more but I couldn't. I'd try to turn werewolves but they would die in transition. Out oldest brother, Finn, who you will probably not meet as I do not want to let him out of his coffin; he knew that I needed the doppelganger blood to turn the werewolf's, out mother lead the rest of us to believe I needed her dead. I needed her human though, not vampire, Katerina did not hear that part so she assumed I would kill her again for her blood so she ran." Klaus smiled looking down to see her hands still on his, he was amazed; he was telling her why he was here for her friend and here she was comforting him. "Five hundred years later after chasing Katerina here I am talking to you trying to steal your doppelganger. If it makes you feel any better I don't plan to hurt her, I just need her blood, I just don't see her, you or any of the rest of your friends letting me have her blood so I came to take her away. Human blood bag I guess." To his surprise she still didn't move her hands from his he just sat there staring into each other's eyes. Her eyes were gorgeous, just like the rest of her.

Just as Caroline was about to open her mouth to say something she was interrupted but the front door slamming open. Kol and Rebekah came stumbling in through the door into the living room covered in blood and wreaked of alcohol. "Nik, noooo, not the baby vamp" Rebekah whined hanging off of Kol both holding each other up. Kol was quiet. Caroline just sat there staring until she noticed her hands were still on Klaus' and she hurried up and pulled them away.

Kol had let go of Rebekah and stumbled over to pour himself another drink, he knew he was playing matchmaker here but he figured he would at least get Caroline first. Clearly he was going to have to work quicker here and then push her into Nik's arms.

Caroline stood up, she didn't need to be here for this, two drunken siblings, one in a coffin downstairs, the 'monster' had opened up to her, and the last sibling not home yet; this was not a family reunion she wanted to be at. She pushed past Klaus slowly to head to the door, "I'm just going to go." She handed her half empty glass of vodka back to Klaus. "Thank you." She smiled genuinely at him and it grew when se got a dimpled smile not a smirk back from him. "Good night, Klaus," she turned to Kol who was now drinking again and Rebekah who was glaring at her" Kol, Rebekah, goodnight." Caroline wasted no time in leaving she used her vampire speed to head out the door Kol and Rebekah had left open.

"Good night, love"

"Good night, darling." Both Klaus and Kol had said good night after she was gone lightly under their breath thinking no one had heard but Rebekah sure did. She just looked back and forth between then confused. She refused to let this happen again between brothers. Kol better hope his intentions are just like they always are; less than respectable because the way she saw Nik look at that girl she knew Elijah might be right. But she wasn't going to admit that, yet.


	5. Welcome to the 1920's, Caroline

**Ah I apologize for the update delay, I had a rough weekend last weekend and it continued into this week. But anyways next chapter, I hope you like it! And as always thank you thank you for the reviews, I am open to suggestions. I wasn't sure exactly where I wanted to go with this story but I have an idea that I hope goes well with you guys.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Welcome to the 1920's, Caroline.

It had been a few weeks since the day Caroline was at the Mikaelson's and had that talk with Klaus. Her friends had figured out who they were and what Klaus wanted from Elena so she had to keep it quiet, but she had still talked to them and hung out with them getting closer; even with Rebekah which she thought wouldn't ever happen. The hanging out and talking had to be on her terms though, it was bad enough her being friends with the enemy, let alone having impure thoughts about two of them. And she was getting good at hiding the Mikaelson family from them. Klaus seemed to leave Elena alone for the time being, he still was an ass but he never made a move yet so that seemed to calm them down and they didn't insist on her helping keep an eye on Elena.

But was she really going to do this, could she really lean two brothers on? But was she really leading them on? Klaus and Kol both knew about each other. Kol is just being her friend, very flirty and touchy friend but he really does want her to be with Klaus. And then she had told Klaus that she was friends with Kol and she wasn't going to put a label on either of their relationships because whatever happens between them was none of the other brother's business. He seemed to agree but she definitely saw hurt in his eyes when she told him, it made her heart ache to see hurt in his eyes that were usually full on anger and she had no idea why. She did put labels on these relationships though, well sort of. Kol was the fun brother, she always was doing something she never thought she would but he would never pressure her into doing anything, she still has not caught onto how he was the irrational brother, from experience that was Klaus but everyone insisted it wasn't; they were slowly getting touchy with each other and she enjoyed it a lot. She was no stranger to sexual activity but with Kol it was amazing, they barely even kissed yet but the way he touched her when the flirted or got drunk together set her body on fire, but she also knew this was just a friendship and maybe, eventually, actually hopefully sexual. But then there was Klaus. Klaus. Almost always when she thought of him she repeated his name in her head, paused and smiled. It was involuntary; she couldn't help it. He made her smiled like no other guy has before, he was mature and promised her the world; of course she put up a front to make it look like she wasn't buying it. They were friends but she didn't want him to think she was swooning and falling for all his promises, original or not he was still a guy and all guys broke their promises to her.

* * *

"Bonnie." The whispering voice paused to see if Bonnie would wake up before repeating itself, "Bonnie." Bonnie stirred in her bed but she did not wake up. The voice in Bonnie's bedroom was getting angry, the girl should be a light sleeper. She is a witch things could come after her she needed to always be ready especially living in a town full a vampires and original vampires. "Child you better get up! We need to talk!" The voice shouted no longer having patience waiting for her to wake up calmly.

"Grams?" Bonnie shot up real quick in her bed. She figured she was just dreaming but she was positive she heard her gram's voice. The room was dark and Bonnie signed laying back down. It made her eyes water thinking how stupid she could be to think her grandmother was I her room. She died helping Damon, which she didn't want to do it but did anyways because of her.

"Bonnie don't you cry now!" Grams decided to talk now since bonnie was fully awake. She wouldn't be able to see her because she was a spirit but she could hear her. "I'm here child, you can't see me but I am here." It broke her heart to see her granddaughter upset but she didn't have time for that she was here for a reason.

"Grams I'm so so sorry..." Bonnie started to say as she sat up looking around her dark room. She hated not being able to see her; she just wanted to hug her, to hold her one last time. The thought of it almost made her burst into tears, and she would have if her grams didn't interrupt her.

"Bonnie, sweetie. No need for that. I know you are sorry but I am here for a reason, I am here to help you save your friend."

Bonnie was overly excited, she had no idea how she was going to help save Elena. Katherine's solution was turn her into a vampire and have her run from Klaus for the next five hundred years like she did but Elena didn't want to be a vampire and that was no way to live. Damon's solution was to just kill Klaus and move one but they all knew that would be close to impossible, few things could kill him and he was the strongest creature on the earth; Damon was on his own for that one. Elena being stupid just wanted to offer herself over to Klaus, she said since he wasn't going to kill her why not? That plan was shot down faster than it was thought of. "I don't know how I'm able to hear you and how you are able to come back to help me but thank you! I had no idea how I was going to save Elena. Klaus wants her blood and won't leave without it." As Bonnie was rambling on a grimoire she had on the bookshelf flew off the shelf and opened to a spell. If this was a normal life Bonnie would have scared by this but she knew it was her grams who flung the book so she pulled the covers off of her getting out of bed to go grab the book.

"No, I'm here to help you save Caroline." Grams noticed her confused look asking what Caroline needed saved from. "Caroline isn't being honest with all of you and I am afraid she has gotten herself in a bad situation and it needs corrected."

"Grams, I really don't understand? What has Caroline done that is so wrong that the spirits are allowing you, a witch, to speak to me to save a vampire?" Bonnie was reading over the spell that the grimoire had opened up to. It confused her even more, it wasn't a hard spell it just made no sense to her. As she read on she found out the spell would put Caroline in a coma for however long Bonnie wished, while in that coma she was able to send Caroline back in time to any time she wanted to but it would just be like Caroline was dreaming but she would be seeing and interacting in real life history events. "Why am I pretty much sending Caroline back in time? She is barely eighteen, what could she possibly need to go back to?"

"She's not going back to see her past dear, we want you to send her back to the 1920's, the time that Klaus and Kol Mikaelson were at their worst." Grams began to explain but Bonnie quickly stopped her by throwing the grimoire down. She should have felt silly arguing with herself pretty much but this was normal for her.

"No no no! Why would I send my best friend back to the time the two most unstable originals went on killing sprees? What does she have to do with them anyways?" Bonnie's face was flushed; she could feel the heat of anger rising from her feet. How dare her grams come back and tell her to put her best friend in a coma and send her to a nightmare. Caroline didn't deserve that, the originals wanted Elena, and Caroline should not have to suffer for that.

Grams should have known Bonnie would react like this; Caroline didn't even tell Bonnie what she has been doing for the past few months. From meeting Kol in that bar to weeks and weeks of getting to know both Klaus and Kol, both in different ways and each way she and the other witches did not approve of. Yes Caroline was a vampire and witches, good witches, don't usually help vampires but Caroline is special; if you took away her being dead and the blood bag drinking she was still human and she gave the witches hope that more vampires could be like her. She is one of a kind and they didn't want the originals to ruin that. "Caroline has spent months in secret with Klaus and Kol Mikaelson. The spirits and I have been watching over her and we think she is in to deep. The way she looks at them, its almost as if she is in love." Bonnie couldn't believe this, how could she be so stupid? Caroline had been missing a lot lately, she has been way more happy than normal and way to optimistic about Klaus leaving Elena alone. Was she the reason he hasn't tried to come after her yet? "Bonnie you need to show her their true self, the monster within, they won't show her themselves because in some odd way we think they love her too. But she needs to see what kind of monsters they are before she does something she regrets and they show her and it's to late to save her."

Bonnie really couldn't believe what her grams was telling her. Once she thought about it, it did make sense but for her and the spirits to think not only one but two originals loved Caroline? No offense to Caroline but most likely they were using her to get to Elena. "Show her Bonnie, you have no choice." And with that said grams disappeared, not that Bonnie could see her leave but she felt something lift in the room and she knew she was gone. If she wasn't so angry and confused she would have cried knowing her grams left her again but if what she told her about Caroline was true she had to save her; if Caroline knew what Kol and Klaus were like she would surely never want to be with either of them, she held onto her humanity to much to lose it for monsters. At that moment Bonnie made her choice, she was going to do it now. Sooner the better, right? She went over to her desk and grabbed a few candles out of the second drawer and placed them in a circle on the floor. Closing her eyes she focused on lighting them and in a second all the candles were lit. Bonnie knelt down in the middle of the circle reviewing the spell one last time before closing her eyes again. She started to chant the spell she had just read over. After a couple minutes wind started to blow around her room and the candles went out as soon as she collapsed on the floor in the circle.

Next thing Bonnie knew was she was in an old room, _the 1920's_. Se thought to herself as she saw Caroline across the room in a gorgeous 1920's flapper dress. It was gold with white and gold beads, she had a matching headband, and it looked as if Caroline should have been born in this era. The spell worked, Bonnie was here in her pajamas that she had on to perform the spell and she was only here to explain to Caroline what was happening and then she would go back to the real world and determine when she would wake Caroline up.

Caroline blinked a few times and looked around the room, it looked old but it was gorgeous! Looking down she noticed the flapper dress, she pulled on the hem of it not knowing where it came from or how it got on her body, but did she really have a right to ask? It was gorgeous; no way she would give it back to anyone! That is when she saw Bonnie; in present day pajamas and she looked so out of place. _What the hell is going on?_ Caroline thought to herself and it was as if Bonnie had heard her because Caroline could tell she was about to answer that question. "Welcome to the 1920's, Caroline." Caroline knew she must have been dreaming; Bonnie did not say the 1920's, how was that even possible and why was she here? "According to the spirits, my grams, and a few others they don't want you with Kol or Klaus." Caroline's eyes grew ten times their normal size; how did Bonnie know about that? It must not have mattered because Bonnie waved her hand at her to wave that question, which she only asked in her head, off. "You are the hope for all vampires and they don't want you to lose your humanity because of monsters. This is a dream, I placed you in a coma, but it is the Mikaelson's real past. You can interact with them explore, whatever and it won't mess up the future. This is strictly for you to see yourself the monsters you have involved yourself with." Caroline knew otherwise, Klaus and Kol were not monsters, they were but all vampires were, the brothers were just misunderstood. Bonnie had walked up to her and grabbed her hands and gave her a warm smile. "Welcome to the 1920's Caroline, go see the monsters they are and if after you still want to be in their lives, the spirits will accept your decision and let you be" And with that Bonnie was gone and Caroline was left alone in the 1920's.

* * *

**Sorry for the lack of chapter here, it's kinda sort and kinda boring but i just wanted to put the plot twist in here and get you guys an update. Coming up next, Caroline meets 1920's Klaus and Kol, present time Klaus and Kol get worried not hearing from Caroline but can't publicly express it, Bonnie starts to have a hard time keeping the Caroline secret a secret. I'm also thinking that when Caroline comes back to present time i want her and Elena to have a falling out and her and Katherine become friends? yes? no? thoughts and ideas are welcome! :)**

**thank you! **


	6. She looks too innocent

**Thank you for reading and reviews! I appreciate it! And sorry for the delayed updates, I've been busy with a new job!**

* * *

Chapter 6: She looks too innocent.

Caroline didn't know what to do, Bonnie was gone and she was left in this room alone. She could hear a lot of noise on the other side of the door like there was a party going on but she was afraid to go out there. Was she really back in time seeing the 1920s? To see how Niklaus and Kol Mikaelson lived and were monster's in this time? She knew they were monsters but could it really be that bad that the spirits thought she would change her mind about them? She wasn't in love with them she was just friends; yes she may want to be friends with benefits with more than one of them, but she was a single vampire she was allowed to want that and the spirits needed to mind their own business with what or who she did!

She shook her head slightly and took a deep breath, no use getting angry over this, she was here now so she might as well enjoy it; she always wished she could visit this era and now she had the chance. And what better way to do it than start in a gorgeous dress and be forced to explore it with gorgeous men. That is if they wanted anything to do with her in this era.

* * *

Caroline walked out of the room and she was right, she must have been in a club or something there were people everywhere in gorgeous dresses, men in suits, it was a dream come true. Nothing in Mystic Falls would ever amount to this and she just hoped she would remember this when Bonnie woke her back up. She scanned the room looking for Klaus and Kol but she didn't see either of them. She did however see Rebekah and Stefan? She had no idea Stefan knew the original siblings back then, why did he act like he didn't know who they were? This confused her, he would do anything to save Elena why would he act like he wasn't sure who they were or what they looked like when here she was watching him share a drink with Rebekah. Caroline didn't have time to wonder though, she needed to find these Mikaelson brothers and if she didn't do so in the next five seconds she was heading to the bar for a drink.

She had no such luck spotting either one of them so to the bar it is. Caroline walked over to the bar with as much grace and class as she could. She kept thinking to herself that she couldn't act like her high school self here, this was the elegant 1920's she needed class, she sure was dressed for the part so she needed to act like it too. Which shouldn't be a problem she was good at being classy and mature when needed. As soon as she reached the bar she opened her mouth to ask the man behind the bar for a drink but he was already handing her a martini and pointed to someone behind her. She smiled and said thank you and turned around to see whom he was pointing to. Klaus. Well wasn't this déjà vu? Although last time she was meeting Kol in a bar, not Klaus. Caroline smiled when she saw Klaus smirk at her and raise his glass to her; she raised her glass back to him and smiled. _Come on Bonnie Bennet and spirits, the big bad hybrid is buying pretty girls drinks, I highly doubt this will change my mind. _Caroline was just going to accept the drink and walk away but right as she went to turn away he was standing next to her, she jumped slightly. "Oh, um thank you for the drink, sir."

"Anything for you, love." Klaus smiled down at her. He had never seen a girl this beautiful or this full of light ever in his many years. He had seen gorgeous women but none that made him want to spend his time and money on like this girl did. This girl deserved all that he could offer her and she had only said a few words to him, but he just knew. He held out his hand to her "Niklaus Mikaelson," he smiled when she shook his hand. "And what lovely name goes with this lovely face?"

"Caroline Forbes, sir" Caroline wasn't sure why she kept saying sir but she felt like it made her seem polite.

Klaus could see his family behind her and their faces were beaming with excitement. He knew what they were thinking; he never did this with girls. Yes he talked to them but never looked at them like he was looking at her and he knew his siblings caught on so he tried to harden his facial expression but it was proving impossible standing here looking at her.

Caroline saw him staring off behind her so she slowly turned her head, still with a smile on her face to see what he was looking at. It was his family; there was Rebekah whose smile was so big it could be seen from a mile away, then there was Elijah who was smiling also but he had more of a professional manor about it, and then there was Kol. God Kol looked good in a suit; what was with these Mikaelson brothers being so hot? As soon as she saw Klaus she wanted to fuck him and now that she is seeing Kol she wants the same thing. _One of these two better buy me a few more drinks and get me into bed or I'm ripping their suit off in front of everyone_. She shook her head from that thought, naughty thought, it was true but before her thoughts went any further she turned around to look at Klaus; he made the first move buying her a drink now it was her turn to continue to keep his attention. She figured her best luck was with Klaus because Kol was like the rest of his family, seemed to be happy Klaus was talking to her. Not that she was disappointed Klaus found her first, he was deeper than Kol and she needed deep. Caroline held up her empty martini glass smirking a little "So Niklaus, would you be so kind as to refill my glass?"

"Please love, call me Nik. And like I said before, anything for you." Klaus took the empty glass from her hand and filled her hand with his as he took her to sit at the bar with him. He talked with Caroline about anything and everything, he wanted to know as much as he could about her and had a smile on his face the whole time. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this; probably when he was a human, which was far to long to not feel like this. He now realized why Rebekah loved to easily.

"Who would have thought a baby vampire would capture our brother's attention." Rebekah smiled talking to Elijah, Kol and Stefan. She hasn't taken her eyes off of them. Normally she was against young vampires but she wanted to befriend this one, keep her around to keep her brother happy. Mainly for selfish reasons, if he was happy perhaps he would let them all be happy.

"She does look like a tasty little thing, but she looks too innocent." Kol downed his drink and ignored his oldest brother's disapproving look. He was not putting down the idea of this girl making his brother happy but he wasn't naive like Rebekah. "As soon as she gets wind of what we are she will be gone, I can't see her being apart of our lifestyle."

"And what lifestyle is that Kol?" Rebekah said offended, she didn't like Kol putting down this idea she had, she wanted Niklaus to be happy and she believed with the way he looked at this girl, she was the key; their key to happiness.

"Stefan the ripper, who tears apart innocent victims and puts them back together and writes their name on a wall? You sister who kill any man breaks your heart if Nik doesn't get to them first, or if another woman was involved you kill her too. Vampire or human might I add." He turned to Elijah and just shrugged "You, Elijah have this professional manor but you rip hearts out of anyone like no one I have ever seen, sometimes for reasons unknown. Then there is me I kill anything and anyone I feel like it, I never have a reason, you all yourself call me an unstable psychopath." He chuckled as they all three laughed and nodded. "And then dear sister the worst of us all who you think is going to be saved by this innocent girl. Nik has so much anger in him, he doesn't care about anything except us sometimes, he kills without any remorse, has killed entire villages because he felt like it." Kol looked over toward Klaus and sighed as he looked back to his siblings and Stefan. "Now I love our brother but he is just as much of a monster as I am if not more and look what happens to every girl I try to bring around longer than for one night."

Rebekah hated to admit that Kol was right but he was; was she getting her hopes to high for this young girl to save their brother, which would essentially save them too? That was a lot to put on this poor girl but she was going to try her hardest to get this girl to understand they are the way they are for a reason. She was determined to get this girl to save them if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

As Caroline talked to Klaus she couldn't help but love the fact that one, he asked her to call him Nik. She knew only Rebekah and Kol called him that and it felt right calling him Nik here instead of Klaus. Yes she called him Klaus back in the present day but that is because it was what he was known by his enemies and her friends were his enemies. But besides that, she loved hearing his 1920s stories now that he could show her what he meant, before it was just her imagining how it was, this was actually how it was back then. "So not to be nosey, Nik but I do see you staring off behind me quite a lot. Am I boring you? Is there another woman that has caught your attention?" Caroline knew he was looking at his family but she just wanted to pry into his head a little bit. She knew in the present day for some reason he just offered up information to her and she still had no idea why. She wanted to see if it would be the same here.

Klaus's eye grew bigger and turned his attention back to her. He should have known she would catch him glancing at his family from time to time. She may have been a baby vampire but a vampire nonetheless. All he could do was smile and shake his head. "Not at all, love." He pointed to where he was staring and laughed a little as his family noticed and all turned around acting like they weren't paying attention to him and Caroline "That is my family and a good friend, they um, seem to be enjoying that I am enjoying your company." He laughed a little and turned back to look her in the eyes when she turned back around smiling. Before he could say anything though she got up and stumbled a little bit and he caught her flirtatious smirk. Was this girl pretending to be drunk? If so, why? She was a vampire, she didn't have nearly enough to drink to become drunk, if she was a human well then she had more than enough but she wasn't.

Caroline had stood up and stumbled a little bit on purpose, hoping he didn't know it was on purpose; she knew faking drunk was a terrible idea to get a guy to sleep with you but she just didn't have the courage to just flat out say it. Some would say it was slutty since only a few hours ago they just met, which was true for the 1920's Klaus, she knew him and was falling for him hard. And if she was stuck between Kol and Klaus in the present day she was going to definitely make sure she got one of them here. "I should, um, get going it's getting quite late." She leaned over the chair wobbling a little bit to grab her wallet "Thank you so much for the drinks and the wonderful conversation Nik."

Klaus grabbed her arm and smiled "Come on love, let me walk you home. Make sure you get home safe" He knew she was faking so she would have no problem walking, and she was a vampire so she wasn't a weak woman but something inside of him wanted to make sure she was safe.

Just as Caroline was about to say yes she remember this wasn't her home, she had no idea what town or city this was, she had no house or hotel to go home to. She had to make up a story quite, so she mustered up so fake tears and looked him in the eye. "The thing is I have no where to go. I was here on vacation with my family and when my father found out what I was he packed up and left me here." She didn't like lying but it technically wasn't a lie was it? She wasn't real here she could be anything she wanted to and say anything about her life that she wanted because this may be real from back then but it was a dream to her.

As soon as she mentioned her father leaving her his dead heart broke for her, he knew what it was like to not be loved by your father. "Then you can come stay with me. I'm sure my sister Rebekah," He pointed over to where she was but his whole family was gone, they must have went back home. "Well anyways I'm sure my sister would love another woman in the house."

"Okay, thank you." _Alright Caroline, now you got an invitation to the house now you just need to get an invitation into his bed. Shouldn't be that hard right? _ Caroline smiled at him but it was more to herself. She had a plan brewing in her head that she would never do back in the present, she would never make a plan to try and trick a man to get her into bed; wasn't that the mans job? But it needed done; maybe it would help her decided Kol or Klaus in the present day.

* * *

It took only about twenty minutes to get back to where the Mikaelson's lived. Caroline half expected a mansion like the one Klaus had built in Mystic Falls but it wasn't. She wouldn't deny its size; it was huge but normal looking. She had remembered him telling her this was a time that they were on the run so maybe he didn't want to draw attention to them so he wasn't as extravagant with his house. They had small talk on the ride home, nothing to in depth just casual conversation. Thankfully he didn't ask anything that involved her creating a story to, she wasn't ready for that yet.

She walked through the front door with him still trying to figure out how she was going to get in his bed and get him to sleep with her but her thoughts were interrupted when they heard a few thuds coming from the living room. Klaus had taken her hand as they walked a littler further into the house and he had stopped so she turned to see what he was looking at. If vampires could puke she would have puked all over her dress and the floor. _So this is part of what the spirits wanted me to see._ All the blood was making her fangs hurt and start to come out she tried to take deep breaths to avoid the vampire side of her coming out. Kol was in the middle of the room covered in blood with four girls dead on the ground and one slowly dying in his arms. He was just in his suit pants; his chest was bare covered in blood. Caroline couldn't deny that it turned her on, well-chiseled chest covered in blood was kind of hot, but she was still in shock and appalled at the amount of blood and dead bodies.

Kol noticed Caroline's disapproving and disgusted looked, he could also see that she wanted to throw up at the site but she was also fighting back her vampire side that was aching to come out. "I wasn't going to kill them for once, they all served their purpose, and were quite good at it," He smirked and winked at Caroline; seeing the anger flicker in his brothers eyes, he caught a glimpse of that hope Rebekah had. "But they just wouldn't leave or shut up! This was way easier and much more tasty."

"Do be sure to clean up, Kol. I don't want to see this in the morning." Klaus placed his hand on the small of Caroline's back and started to lead her away from Kol and the dead girls toward the stairs. "So I never asked on the ride here, why were you faking being drunk?"

Caroline knew he knew. She didn't drink enough for a vampire to be drunk. She had to make her move now or never. Caroline smirked at him and gentle pushed him up against the wall right before they got to the stairs. She leaned in as close as she could to him without her lips touching his yet. "It was the only way I could think of to get you into the same bedroom as me without seeming to easy to get into bed." She was running her hands up his chest as she was talking but as soon as the word bed left her mouth she didn't give him time to say anything back she crashed her lips onto his hungrily. She was overly pleased when he didn't deny her and gripped her waist tightly kissing her back. She held back a moan when she felt him moving his hands on her waist and gripping tightly when he pulled her closer. But after he pulled her as close as she could get and began to rip his shirt off of his chest while biting her lip as seductively as she could staring into his eyes, "So bedroom or what?" She barely got that sentence out before he was flashing her into his bedroom. _This is it Caroline; it's going to happen! Sex with Klaus Mikaelson._

* * *

**Next chapter is going to have more characters and more present time scenes, I just wanted to get a little of the coma Caroline is in. Spoiler: in the near future while Caroline is in a coma Klaus and Kol seem to be the only ones worried of her whereabouts and spill the beans of the friendship. Also Bonnie and the spirits might run into some complications with the spell the put on Caroline. Klaus finally snaps and goes after Elena like he originally planned. **

**But anyways I hope you enjoyed it! & Again I love reviews, comments, suggestions, anything. Thanks again! **


	7. not a chapter!

**Sorry for the delayed update on this story. I had to put my dog down this weekend so it's been really hard. I am working on this next chapter though! Its going to be a long one and hopefully tie some things up and open new doors for new relationships and maybe a few new characters I haven't mentioned. I just wanted to apologize for the delay and thank you guys. I promise I will make this delay worth your while and hopefully make you all like my story even more!**

**xoxo**


	8. Caroline is my girlfriend

**Thank you for the reviews and patience I know it's been a long while since I updated and I apologize for that. Almost a month, wow i really apologize! But I do think I plan to have Caroline become friends with Katherine and eventually Kol but I want her to be a little confused between the two for a while. I do want her to eventually end up with Klaus though, sorry for you Koline shippers. But of course if any of you have suggestions of anything you'd like to see let me know! I don't have a set plan for this story so I can squeeze in what the audience wants! :)**

* * *

Chapter 7:

Present Day

It's been three days since Bonnie had put Caroline into a coma and she had moved Caroline's body somewhere safe so no one would be able to find it and question what was wrong with her. She had no idea how long she needed to keep Caroline in this coma, the spirits didn't tell her and now they weren't answering her. It made her really angry, she went through all this trouble; sticking her best friend in a coma, lying to Caroline's mother, hiding her body all for the spirits and now they were ignoring her. Even her Grams was ignoring her, which infuriated her even more.

She had hid her body in her spare bedroom at her house; since her Grams was dead she was the only one living there so she knew it would be safe. She was just sitting there staring at Caroline; she looked so peaceful and Bonnie couldn't help but smile. Was this really necessary? Caroline sees the good in all people; they all knew that. So what if she had befriended a few enemies, if Caroline trusted them Bonnie would be happy for her. She would never trust Klaus or Kol but she wouldn't judge her for wanting to see the good in those monsters, she was sure there was some good in them deep down. Way, way deep down, but still there.

Bonnie had kept hearing a ringing and a text message ringer go on and off multiple times, she kept thinking it was hers until she saw the corner of Caroline's cell sticking out of the pocket in her pants. This was wrong, so wrong, but Bonnie grabbed Caroline's phone carefully and slowly from her pocket. She was acting like she was going to wake her up but she knew she wasn't going to, only magic could wake her up. There were at least half a dozen missed calls and well over two-dozen text messages. Bonnie was a little surprised to see that none were from any of their friends; did they not care that Caroline wasn't around for three days? Did they even notice? Bonnie scrolled through the missed calls, "Klaus, Klaus, Kol, Rebekah, Kol, Klaus, Katherine, Rebek…" Bonnie didn't even finish repeating Rebekah's name again because she was in shock. "Katherine?" Bonnie repeated Katherine's name again, not that her name was on the missed calls list again but she was in shock it was there even once. She sunk down into the chair across the room just staring at the phone in shock. She had found out she was friends with Klaus and Kol and just figured Rebekah was included in that, yes she was shocked but she had time to get over that. But Katherine? "Oh Care, you are just befriending all of Elena's and our enemies aren't you?" Bonnie shook her head and let out a low sigh. She couldn't be sure that Caroline was friends with Katherine but she did notice the few phone calls that were actually held between the two too. Technically Katherine was Caroline's sire, yes Damon's blood turned her but Katherine was the one to kill her and at one point she was Katherine's little spy for Elena. Bonnie wanted to come up with some excuse but she knew she couldn't. If there was a way for Caroline to be friends with Klaus, Kol, and Rebekah Mikaelson there was definitely a chance she was friends with Katherine.

* * *

Klaus knew he was being a bit obsessive but Caroline talked to him everyday, as much as she could. Even when she was spending time with his brother, which he didn't really like, but she was a single girl and could do as she pleased. She wasn't playing them like Tatia did with him and Elijah; Caroline was honest. He had told her spending more and more time with her he fancied her for many reasons now beyond her beauty and light and she was stubborn about it but admitted she liked spending time with him and that was good enough for him even if his brother Kol was the reason she didn't have the same feelings for him as he did for her. He essentially wanted his brother happy and Caroline deserved to be happy also; he would not punish them of that no matter how many people expected him too. She had not returned any of his calls or text messages in days; this was highly unlike her. Sure sometimes it would take her an hour or two to reply but he knew how important it was to her for her friends to not find out so neither him nor Kol nor Rebekah pushed the subject, mainly because she brought happiness to the whole family. But now he couldn't take it, he was worried. He was worried that something had happened to her or that she changed her mind about him and if she did that he deserved to know why. Without even thinking Klaus threw his tumbler across the room at the opposite wall. There was still bourbon in the glass when it shattered and Klaus watched as the tiny drops of liquid slid down the wall. He was losing it, and all for some baby vampire girl who hasn't even admitted to having feelings for him. But he admitted it to her and that was all that mattered. A man that everyone in his thousand years of living never believed him to love, he didn't believe it either was telling this girl he fancied her. She changed him in a short amount of time; she changed their family. They were nothing like they were in the past because of her and now he needed to find her.

Rebekah had told him that her or Kol had not spoken to Caroline in the same amount of days and that was it; something was wrong. He immediately jumped to the worst conclusions that something terrible happened to her or her friends found out about her being friends with them and had her locked up or something. Just the thought of them fueled his rage. He could feel his jaw start to clench and the rest of his body tense, before he knew it he had shattered yet another tumbler he used for his bourbon on this time in his hand not on the wall. His plan for Elena was back on, and when he got Caroline back then maybe they could have Elena back.

* * *

1920's

Caroline had awakened in Klaus' bed, alone and naked. Normally she would feel used waking up alone after sex but this was technically a dream, she could be anyone she saw fit so she chose to embrace the kind of scandalous sex she had the night before. Rolling over in the bed she was just now noticing the huge smile planted on her face since the moment she opened her eyes. She couldn't help it. Even though it wasn't really real, the sex she had with Klaus Mikaelson the night before felt so real and was better than any sex she had ever had or could even imagine having. Although she had a slight thought that Kol would probably be just as good.

She shook the thoughts of Kol from her mind as she rolled the rest of the way out of bed. She didn't want get out of the bed though; Klaus had the comfiest bed she had ever been in. She found the button up shirt he had wore the night before and she slid it over her arms and up her shoulders. As she buttoned up the shirt the familiar scent of him hit her nose. It was a scent she had learned to love in her time and right now was no different. It caused her smile to grow if that was even possible. She took a deep breath taking in more of his scent and memories from the night before started to come back to her so vividly it was like it was happening all over again.

_Klaus had Caroline pinned down on the bed with her hands above her head as he was roughly thrusting into her, hard. Caroline didn't even try and contain her moans like she normally would with other people in the house; she didn't care if neighbors heard her. "Nik." Caroline moaned out in a whisper but the faster he went the louder she got. And with each moan she made she could just see in his eyes his ego growing. She could barely breath, which in this case was a good thing she didn't actually need to breath, as he pulled out of her and kissed softly down her body. She let out a soft sigh as he moved down her body and she didn't know if it was because of the pleasure he was giving her or from the absence of him in side her. She would have been disappointed that he pulled out because she was not finished but then she felt his tongue on the inside of her thigh and then…_

"Well, well, I see you are still alive darling." Caroline sighed; she was staring out the window lost in her thoughts when another familiar scent, one she had also learned to love, filled the room. Caroline didn't bother trying to cover herself up and she slowly started to turn around with an annoyed smile on her face.

"Hi Kol," She meant to say more but she stopped noticing he was shirtless just like the night before but no more blood. Caroline didn't even bother hiding the fact that she was checking him out. This was a dream and in her real dreams she dreamed of having both of the youngest Mikaelson brothers and this was a chance, if Klaus killed her here she wouldn't be dead for real. She could have fun being here. "I see you cleaned yourself up from last night." She pointed her finger up and down toward him letting him know she noticed he was blood free and shirtless.

Kol couldn't help but smirk and he took a few steps closer to her; his brother may have had her first but that didn't matter to him. If this girl was willing he was all for it; only thing trying to hold him back was the way his brother looked at this girl. He was sure to dagger him and possibly kill her for this; but he could see her hard nipples through his brothers shirt that she had on and her long bare legs told him this would be worth being daggered for a century or so. "Well I assure you, the clean up would have been better if I had a tasty little vampire like you to lick the blood off of me. I would have rewarded that clean up quite well." Kol kept walking toward her until he had her backed up against the wall behind her. He saw her next words caught in her throat as she stood in front of him looking speechless. _At least I know she would have enjoyed it as much as I would have._ Kol smirked at his thought but then it faded a tad bit when he noticed her staring at the door and out the window. Was she trying to bail or was she looking for his brother? He knew he shouldn't be mad if she was looking for his brother, she was his first but he was a little jealous. "Looking to see if Nik is around?"

Caroline shot her head up to look Kol in the eyes; she couldn't deny she was looking for Klaus outside. She did want to know where he went leaving her in his bed. She had big plans for them in the morning and now she was going to have to do those plans with Kol, maybe. Which wasn't a big disappointment it was just the point. She still couldn't find words to say though. Now instead of picturing things that happened last night she was imagining licking the blood off of Kol last night. She hated the fact he had killed five girls and just left them dead around the living room but she wouldn't deny he looked hot with blood all over him and the thought of licking fresh human blood off of him turned her on. Deep down inside of her a small part of her just hoped that after she was done with Kol that Klaus would return home covered in fresh blood and she'd lick it off of him. She got a confused look on her face at her own thoughts, did she really just say human blood on a mans body turned her on and that she wanted Klaus to returned with fresh blood everywhere which meant he would have been killing innocent people? What was wrong with her? She would have never thought this before, she had watched them all drink fresh blood but she convinced them to not kill the innocent when she was around. Now the spirits send her here and the thought of human blood on a man turns her on? The spirits messed up big time; they sent her here to see these two monsters. So far she had seen kindness from Klaus, even somewhat loving. The night before he didn't fuck her; she has been fucked before and although it could be great it was usually rough and to take care of the guy and it was over; last night Klaus took his time, took care of her, and made sure she was finished before he was, and then after two or three times he held her until she fell asleep. What monster does that? Yes she saw Kol slaughter five innocent girls and it shocked her to see it but she knows that's what they do and even if Klaus was out killing people now she expects it. She wants a life with them in it. Whether they are just as friends or she starts to feel something for one of them; she didn't care what her friends thought. She then remembered she never answered Kol and he was there just staring at her. "Oh, um I was wondering a little bit where he went. But you're here now to keep me company so it doesn't matter much."

Kol couldn't hide back another smirk when she said it didn't matter where his brother was since he was there with her. "Good, I'll take better care of you anyways." He leaned in and kissed her neck right below her ear, she tasted better than he thought she would. "Besides, Nik is out terrorizing the town with his good friend Stefan the ripper, he won't be back for hours." Kol whispered and he felt her body start to get weak just at his breath on her ear and neck and he couldn't help but let that go to his head. He knows what he is doing, he knows he is good at this stuff; girls beg him to fuck them and he was going to make sure she was no different.

Caroline couldn't help but be a little disappointed and excited that Klaus was out killing with Stefan; it means there is a chance of him to come home covered in blood. But she internally shook those thoughts away. Right now she was going to think nothing of Klaus and only of Kol. And the next thing she knew she was being flashed into Kol's room with him shoved up against the wall. She could already tell this was going to be different than last night but then again that was the difference between Kol and Klaus. Klaus may have been a bigger monster as most people said but he was more caring toward her, Kol was also a psychopath as some people say but he was more sexual than caring. Once again she was pulled from her thoughts feeling Kol's lips kissing down her neck and his hands holding her hips tightly. She couldn't hold back a small moan that escaped her lips and she felt a smile form on his lips letting her know he heard it. She was completed relaxed like this was a normally thing with them until she felt his fangs on her neck. He wasn't biting her but she felt them scraping her skin as he kissed her, her body tensed up under his touch now. He was the psychopath of the family, what made her think he would just simple fuck her after his brother already had and not kill her? She was actually surprised Klaus didn't kill her. She knew he wouldn't normally but that was because he knew her, here he only met her the night before.

Kol felt her tense up and he knew she thought he was going to kill her. He pulled away from her neck and looked into her eyes. His fangs were out, his eyes were black, and he could feel the veins below his eyes. He couldn't help it; he gets like this every time, and most vampires got like this when they were physical with another vampire although his brother was very good at controlling it when he wanted to which meant he did last night since she was freaking out now. "Ah that's right, I'm assuming my brother is the only vampire you've had sex with, this is normal I promise," Kol put his hand on her cheek pulling her face slowly to his and kissed her lips slowly and gently, "I'm not going to kill you or hurt you, just fuck you." Once Kol felt her body loosen up he went back to attacking her neck and ripped his brothers shirt off of her. She was now naked in front of him and it reassured him more that this was worth possibly getting daggered.

Next thing Caroline knew she was getting thrown on top of Kol's bed; she knew this wasn't going to be like with Klaus, it was going to be rough and quick. Klaus was rough but he took his time with her; not that either was better than the other, she could tell the both learned a few things in their long lives. Caroline lost her train of thought when Kol began to kiss down her body scrapping his fangs along her skin ever so gently. His teeth and kisses may have been gentle but his grip on her waist was anything but; if she was human she would have most likely had fractured hips and bruised that would never heal. She didn't even notice that he had taken his pants off until he slammed himself into her. She screamed out not knowing if it was from the shock of him going inside of her or from how good it felt. She looked at his face as she dug her nails into his shoulders drawing blood, his vampire features were still present on his face and the smell of his blood and his movements getting faster made hers present also. She let out a soft whimper as he slowed his pace and kissed up her neck. She felt him smile at her whimper knowing she was adding to his ego.

Kol gripped onto Caroline's waist tighter as he leaned down over top of her to kiss up her neck quickening his thrusts. He wanted to avoid looking at her or kissing her lips; that was to intimate for him and all he wanted to do was fuck her right now, he would save the lovely dovey stuff for his brother and her. Kol felt her try to flip them over most likely so she could be in control and he didn't want that; he was fucking her not the other way around so to avoid getting flipped he rushed her over to the wall at vampire speed not once separating from her. He loved the way she moaned as he slammed her up against the wall. He held her hands above her head with one hand and let the other roam her body as he continued to thrust in and out of her faster and harder. He would be lying if he said this wasn't hard for him, he couldn't kill her and normally before a girl would have her orgasm he would slowly start to choke her and then drain her of all her blood. Vampire, witch, human, werewolf, it didn't matter they never made it out of his bed. Only one girl ever did and Caroline was about to be the second, but for an entirely different reason; she would only live because if he killed her his brother would definitely dagger him.

Caroline enjoyed the rough sex, yeah she had rough sex with Tyler but this actually felt good; Tyler usually was rough and it hurt and took care of himself and then was done. She wanted to be on top but figured out quickly Kol was just like Klaus and liked to be in charge slamming her against the wall. It turned her on so much. He was holding her hands above her head as he slammed into her harder attacking her neck. All she wanted to do was pull his hair or run her nails down his back but she couldn't, all she could think to do was grind her hips against him every time he slammed into her. It was her turn to smirk and let her ego grow when she heard him moan each time she grinded her hips so she continued to do it. Kol was bigger than Klaus, which she didn't think was possible. She was by no means a virgin she had sex a lot before the two originals came around but she wasn't as experienced as they were nor had she been with anyone as big as either of them.

Caroline kept feeling something pull her away from Kol in her mind, away from her thoughts about Klaus too. She didn't understand what was going on, it was like someone was trying to wake her up. Then it hit her, she was still in a coma; her body was somewhere waiting for Bonnie to wake her up. It wasn't time for her to wake up though, she was sent here to see the horrible things the Mikaelson's have done and so far she's seen Kol slaughter only a few girls and heard that Klaus was out killing people with his murder buddy Stefan. She figured if the spirits wanted her to see them being the terrible ones they wouldn't send her back to when Stefan was terrible too. And other than that all she got was a friendly Rebekah and two brothers amazing at sex, but one was not finished and there was no way in hell she was waking up and not finishing this, Bonnie and the rest of them could wait. She finally came back to her thoughts she immediately started having an orgasm, her legs were shaking around Kol's waist, she could tell he was coming too by his staggered thrusts and new grip on her sides digging his fingers into her ribs. She tensed a little bit feeling him trying to hold back from biting into her neck. She knew his bite wasn't deadly to her but she didn't know if she could trust him to stop.

Kol felt her tense when he was biting her with his fangs but not breaking the skin, he had no idea how he stopped himself but he did and that was all the matters. His fangs slowly disappeared and he took that time to slip out of her and bite down on her neck using his human teeth and whispered in her ear "No wonder Nik kept you alive." He slapped her on her ass and walked over to his closet to change his clothes before his brother came home. He enjoyed himself but wasn't about to get daggered right away, if he was getting daggered he was going to have fun explaining all the details to him not get daggered getting caught after the act.

* * *

Present Day

Bonnie was standing over Caroline's body reciting the spell over and over again; trying it by touching her, lighting candles, trying to focus on drawing from more energy but nothing was waking this girl up. She ran her hand along Caroline's face to brush her hair behind her ear and tears started falling. She just wanted to do right by the spirits and try and correct Caroline's mistake of falling for two of the originals and now she's not waking up. Bonnie tried to hold back her sobs but they kept getting worse, she didn't want to be the reason her friend was stuck in a coma. "Caroline you have to wake up. Please." She tried the spell one more time and nothing. Bonnie fell to the ground and cried holding her legs into a ball. She was a Bennet witch, this wasn't suppose to happen to her; she knew her family history and they were powerful witches this simple reversal spell should work. "Grams, I messed it up. She won't wake up. I don't know how to fix this. Please help me." Her grams wasn't there but she knew she could hear her from the otherside and just figured she would try talking and see if she came. Bonnie couldn't see ghost but she could sometimes hear them if she had a strong enough connection to them. And just before Bonnie started to cry harder she felt the air in the room change and she knew ether her grams was there or the spirits were there. "Tyler is home finally from dealing with his werewolf problems, Caroline needs to wake up, she needs to see her boyfriend."

"Child, Caroline can only wake up when she wants to. If she is enjoying her dream with the Mikaelson men she could potentially stay in a coma until she is ready to let that life go." Bonnie could hear her grams talking and she wished she could see her but hearing her was enough for now. That was one thing she envied about Jeremy, she loved being a witch but he was able to see ghosts. "When you're done crying and have the strength to try again, this time place your hands on her head let her know Tyler is back and try the spell again and be patient, it will work." And with that said Bonnie felt the air in the room change again and she knew her grams was gone.

* * *

1920's

Kol had been right about Klaus not being home for a few hours, it was almost dark and he still wasn't back yet. After having sex with Kol he had given her one of Rebekah's dresses to put on and he left, he told her to wait for Klaus and he had business to attend to. She knew it meant go kill people; he had wanted to kill her but didn't because of Klaus so now he needed to go feed. She wouldn't deny that she was hungry too but she did not want to kill anyone or even drink from a human; she didn't do it in real life she wouldn't do it here. She was sitting on Klaus' bed bored out of her mind, she was scared to look around the house but she couldn't leave because she had no where to go. She wouldn't mind being woken up now but of course they wanted her awake at the wrong time. She was pulled from her thoughts when Klaus' bedroom door swung open. She tensed a little not knowing who it was going to be and then she saw him.

"Hello, love. I apologize for leaving this morning but I will say I'm surprised to see you still here I would expect you to get bored and leave." Klaus was stopped in just inside the doorway when he saw her. He knew she wasn't a killing vampire and here he was covered in blood from head to toe carrying jewelry from his victims. He must have scared her but he only just met her, he wasn't going to change for her yet.

Caroline saw all the blood, first she wanted to rush over and clean it off but she couldn't bring herself to do it, that was innocent peoples blood on him right now and he stole their jewelry. "How many did you kill?" She didn't even know what she was saying until it was out already. She was waiting for him to snap at her but she saw him hang his head with a sigh as he walked toward her. She didn't move when he sat on the bed right next to her. She couldn't control it anymore; the blood smell mixed with his musky smell, she was turned on again. If he didn't say something soon she was attacking him.

"Too many to count sweetheart, not all were human though and I assure you, it wasn't random. They betrayed me and my family." Before he could even think to say anything else she was gripping onto his hair attacking his neck. This was not was he was expecting at all. He grabbed onto her waist when she started to climb on top of him; he wasn't into letting the girl take control but if she really wanted to he would let her. He couldn't hold his moans in when she started to lick the blood off his neck, it was amazing and the last thing he expected from her.

Caroline didn't know what came over her but next thing she knew she was onto of him licking the blood off his neck. She let out a groan at the taste of the blood and the taste so his skin and his hands on her hips. She knew he liked to be the alpha in anything so him letting her be on top of him is a big privilege and she would not take this for granted.

* * *

Present Day.

Elena started to wake up a little groggy, she had no idea when she had fallen asleep or what she had been doing before but she didn't feel like she was in a familiar place right now. And that was when it hit her and her eyes popped open, she was tied to a car with a needle in her arm collecting her blood. She looked around not moving to fast since there was a needle in her arm. She didn't know where she was but she knew what was going on, Klaus. Just as she was about to yell out for him she saw a body lying on the floor. Looking Klaus killed him and just left him lay there. Just as Klaus began to walk into the room Tyler began to wake up. Now Elena was even more confused, Klaus had turned Tyler into a vampire? Why would he do that? She thought he just wanted her blood for god only knew what, she didn't expect him to start making vampires out of her class mates and best friends boyfriend.

"Ah good you're both awake. Now Tyler I'm going to need you to drink this." Klaus handed him a little bit of Elena's blood. He could tell he was hesitant so he grabbed him by the hair and shoved the blood down his throat. A few moments later Klaus smirked to himself, as Tyler's hybrid teeth were showing and his golden eyes. "Finally this worked," He turned to Elena as he let Tyler go but grabbed his arm to make him stay there. "Now Elena I'd like to that you for your generous donation so I can finally turn werewolf's into hybrids like myself. Tyler here seems to be the first successful one and it was all thanks to your blood." He walked closer to her to check how many bags he had of her blood so far, he wasn't going to kill her because he may run out and need more. "Now before I let you both go I want to have a talk. You Elena, sweetheart, I do not wish to kill you, your blood is useful to me but before I let you go back to your boyfriends I need some information. And Tyler," Klaus turned to him and let go of him using his sire bond to make him listen. "I need you to find someone for me. "

Elena and Tyler both looked at each other and then looked at Klaus. "Who?" Tyler said not moving an inch and he had no idea why he was standing here asking who this guy wanted him to find, he had no idea who he even was. "What?" Elena said at the same time that Tyler said who, she didn't understand what information she may have that he wanted, she knew nothing.

"Elena I need you to tell me where Caroline is or what you and your pathetic friends have done with her and Tyler I need you to find her if she doesn't tell me."

Elena didn't even give Klaus time to say anything else or think about anything else before she started talking. "What do you want with Caroline? She has nothing to do with any of this and I honestly don't know where she is. She has been gone for about three or so days. No one has even really mentioned anything about her."

The fact that no one was looking for Caroline after she has been gone for a few days frustrated not only Klaus but also Tyler. And Tyler was next to speak before Klaus was able to and he took a step toward Elena pissed off. "What do you mean she's been missing and no one has been looking for her?" and then he turned to Klaus. "And Caroline is my girlfriend, what the hell do you want with her?"

Klaus tried to hold in his surprise as much as he could. Caroline had a boyfriend? She never once mentioned him to him, Kol or Rebekah? Their relationship must not be really good if she kept it hidden from them all. He got angry and moved at his hybrid speed into his face. "Just find her mate. NOW!" He yelled and Tyler started to leave. Klaus then turned to Elena and slowly untied her and took the needle out of her arm. "If I find out any of you did something to Caroline I will kill your boyfriends. Now leave before I change my mind."

* * *

It took Bonnie a few hours, to stop crying and regain her strength to try the smell again but when she was read she lit more candles and planned to do what her grams said. She took a deep breath and placed her hands on Caroline's face, "Care, Tyler came back, he came back for you. Please wake up." She slowly let go of her face and started to say the spell softly. The more she chanted the louder she got and before she could even finished the spell Caroline sat straight up breathing like she had been holding her breath the whole time. "Welcome back Care." Bonnie started crying and just hugged Caroline not letting her go, she felt horrible for what she did to her even if she enjoyed herself or if it was only a few days, she should have asked her or at least told her.


End file.
